This invention relates generally to ignition terminals and more specifically to two-piece ignition terminal assemblies.
Ignition terminal assemblies of two-piece construction are produced by the Packard Electric Division of General Motors Corporation and other manufacturers. Such terminal assemblies are also disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,364,459 granted to Leslie L. Schiller Jan. 16, 1968 and 4,009,924 granted to Edward M. Bungo and Lloyd D. Jack Mar. 1, 1977.
The two-piece ignition terminal assemblies known in the prior art conventionally comprise a stamped and bent sheet metal terminal which is easily crimped onto the end of an ignition cable and a retention clip of spring tempered steel which mounts on the receptacle of the terminal to retain the mating terminal in the receptacle with a snap action.